As an advertisement distribution system for displaying an advertisement on a display apparatus mounted in a bus, there is an advertisement distribution system having an on-board unit for acquiring current operation positional information and current time information and providing an advertisement matching the acquired current operation positional information and current time information inside the vehicle (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The on-board unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can update advertisement data embedded in its own storage unit based on advertisement data distributed from a server and display latest advertisement data.